Double Happiness
by ScarletCourt
Summary: My contribution to EAST Alliance day. The modern adventures of Edith, Anthony, Sybil and Tom. Same universe as In the Here and Now. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter - Sybil and Tom take Edith out for an evening of fun in York for her birthday and they happen to run into Sir Anthony Strallan near the entrance to the hotel parking garage.


This was originally posted on my modern AU tumblr - amodernsybilandtom dot tumblr dot com for EAST Alliance Day. Same universe as In the Here and Now.

**A/N:** Here's my contribution to EAST Alliance! So sorry I'm so late with my contribution, but it's still EAST Alliance Day where I am. :) My apologies in advance for a rushed effort (first draft written at 3am this morning) as I'm on vacation ATM (Posting from Pennsylvania).

Many thanks to piperholmes for her lovely manips (which I had to merge together for them to be shown side by side on tumblr) and to queenlovett for her help with finding a modern pic of Anthony.

**A Chance Encounter**

"Thanks for the evening out," said Edith, buckling herself into the back seat. "I haven't been to Castle Howard and York in ages."

"You deserve to have some fun, especially on your birthday," said Sybil from the front, while Tom drove down the Downton driveway. They were going to check out some bands at Popfest* and stay overnight at a hotel in York after Sybil insisted on taking taking Edith with them to cheer her up. "You've been keeping to yourself sin—"

"That's not true," Edith retorted before Sybil could say it aloud, looking out the window to keep her emotions in check. Anthony Strallan had been scarcely at Loxley and entirely missing from Downton since Robert read him the riot act nearly two months ago. Rumour had it that Violet also invited him to tea soon thereafter and since then all of Edith's calls, text messages and emails remained unanswered. "I've been to Ripon and Kirkbymoorside." She turned and smiled at Sybil, who turned to give her a look.

"With your co-workers!" Sybil rolled her eyes. "That's not the same thing, not to mention you said that creepy Gregson fellow was always there and staring at you. Didn't you say he's married?"

"Yes, his wife is at Cygnet**." Edith sighed. "She has late onset schizophrenia. They were married for two years before the symptoms started to appear. Poor Michael."

"Still he doesn't have the right to be staring at you all the time." Tom piped up.

"I know," said Edith. "Still I feel sorry for them."

"Remember what feeling sorry for John Drake meant?" asked Sybil. While she, too, did care for other people's sufferings, she knew to draw the line in the sand whereas Edith often did not.

"Don't remind me." Edith groaned inwardly and blushed to the roots of her hair from mortification. "I haven't been able to make small talk with Nancy Drake since."

"Let's talk of something else." Sybil glanced at her sister from the passenger visor mirror. "Which bands are you looking forward to seeing tonight?"

* * *

After an evening of great music, Tom, Sybil and Edith were making their way out of the garage into the hotel talking, laughing and having a wonderful time, when Tom bumped into a gentleman who was walking in.

"I'm so sorry," said Tom automatically. The gentleman also apologized. Looking up, it was none other than the subject of conversation earlier in the car, Anthony Strallan.

"Anthony?" Edith said, shocked, when she realized who it was. "What are you doing here?"

Hearing that voice, stunned the gentleman farmer. For a moment, he thought he was dreaming because it was the voice that had been haunting his dreams for the last two months. He had missed her so much. Blinking a few times, he finally said, "Edith?" Clearing his throat, he added, "How lovely to see you. I was just going to my vehicle."

Edith's mind was running in all directions to come up with a reason to keep Anthony with them. He was about to depart, when Edith suddenly said, "If you're not in a hurry, we were just going to the hotel bar for some drinks. Would you care to join us?"

Tom and Sybil shared a look. They had no such plans, but each nodded discreetly to the other and Sybil said, "Do come. We haven't seen you in ages. I so want to hear how the renovations at Loxley are going." Anthony Strallan had come into a significant windfall last year when one of his patents in telecommunications was finally being used by mobile companies around the world to triple users on existing bandwidth.

Anthony quickly weighed the invitation against the conversations he had with Robert and Violet a couple of months ago. In the end, the chance to spend a few moments with Edith outweighed anything they said in his mind. "No, I'm in no hurry, I was just heading to my townhouse."

"Excellent," said Tom with genuine enthusiasm. "I've been meaning to ask you about your views on the situation in East Africa."

"Of course." Anthony smiled. "Shall we?"

Naturally, Tom and Sybil walked ahead and Edith fell in step with Anthony toward the hotel bar chatting amicably as if nothing had changed in the intervening months. After the four were seated in a discreet corner of the bar and their drinks ordered, Sybil asked, "Last I heard, you had restored the library at Loxley. That was six months ago, you must have done more since?"

"I have." Anthony said with evident pride. "They are replacing the staircase as we speak. My ancestors had built a grand staircase that all of you know had become neglected over the years. I was able to find a similar wood last month in Romania for possibly the price my many greats-grandfather had paid. I'm hoping it will be done next month."

"Is that why you've been so scarce at Loxley?" asked Edith, while her hands had discreetly wandered onto Anthony's lap under the table, expecting him to pull away, but she had to try.

Anthony looked at her and tried his best not to betray his surprise. He had so missed her touch. "Uh, yes. In part. I've also been working on a new project in the York office." He then reached under the table to take Edith's hand in his, their fingers intertwining.

"Do tell us about it," asked Sybil. "They are always so interesting."

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to discuss it." Anthony was apologetic. "It's a project with the Ministry of Defense and you know how they are."

Sybil looked disappointed.

"Perhaps we can discuss the situation in East Africa then?" asked Tom, who thought Anthony had an excellent gauge of world affairs and was conversant on the topic. "Don't you find it worrisome?"

"A little," said Anthony. This was when their drinks arrived and they spent the next half hour talking about the situation in the Sudan and Ethiopia. At which point, Edith started to give Sybil looks indicating that she wanted some of Anthony's time before it was too late and it took Sybil about two minutes to end the conversation between Tom and Anthony by playing footsie with Tom discreetly under the table while her hand wandered to his inner thigh.

After that and a few yawns from Sybil, Tom took the hint and drained his drink. "I think Sybil and I will be heading up. It's been a long day." Holding out his hand to Anthony, he added, "Always a pleasure to discuss world affairs with you. I hope to see you again in the near future."

Anthony took his hand and shook it firmly. "Same. If you and Sybil are in Yorkshire in six months time, I hope to be able to give you a tour of the renovated Loxley."

"That sounds lovely, Anthony," said Sybil. "We look forward to it. Goodnight."

Other goodnights were said with Sybil slipping a small foil package into Edith's and whispering, "Good luck!"

Anthony stood briefly when Sybil and Tom stood to leave the bar hand in hand.

When they were waiting for the elevator, Tom asked, "So do you think Anthony will be staying in Edith's room tonight or will she be going to his townhouse?"

Looking toward the entrance to the hotel bar, Sybil said with a wicked smile, "Wherever they are going to be, I hope they have as wonderful a time as we will be having."

* * *

The next morning, when Tom was checking out of their hotel room, Sybil saw Edith being dropped off at the front of the hotel by Anthony with her overnight bag in hand. Walking toward the door, Sybil met Edith half way, "So you did end up at his townhouse?"

"Eventually," said Edith with the first genuine smile that Sybil had seen in about two months. "We ended up going to his townhouse at three in the morning after we used the protection you slipped me last night. I still need to check out of the room. I'll tell you everything on the ride to Downton."

**A/N2:** I hope you liked. Now that I have one chapter. I already have plans for at least another chapter of this fic. :)

*Popfest is an actual yearly music festival in Yorkshire at Castle Howard near York.

**Cygnet is a mental hospital in the Borough of Harrogate (which is the borough to which Ripon belongs.)


End file.
